Katy Perry
' Katheryn Elizabeth' "Katy" Hudson (born October 25, 1984), better known by her stage name Katy Perry, is an American singer-songwriter,actress and Musician. She had limited exposure to secular music during her childhood and pursued a career in gospel music as a teenager. Perry signed with Red Hill Records, and released her debut studio album, Katy Hudson, in 2001.Then she changed her name from Katy Hudson to Katy Perry as another actress named already Kate Hudson. She moved to Los Angeles, the following year to venture into secular music. After being dropped by The Island Def Jam Music Group and Columbia Records, she signed a deal with Capitol Records in April 2001. Katy Perry is also known for her fashion, which is often bright in color and humorous. Besides she works with UNICEF to help the Madagascar children with education and nutrition. She is the second artist with the feat to have 5 number 1 singles on the U.S Billboard Hot 100 (first was Michael Jackson) Perry rose to fame in 2008 with the release of the singles "I Kissed a Girl" and "Hot n Cold" from her second album, a pop rock record titled One of the Boys. Her third album, Teenage Dream (2010), ventured into disco, and contained the U.S. Billboard Hot 100chart-topping singles "California Gurls", "Teenage Dream", "Firework", "E.T.", and "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" as well as the number-three single "The One That Got Away". The album became the first by a female artist to produce five number-one Billboard ''Hot 100 songs, and the second overall after Michael Jackson's album ''Bad (1987). In March 2012, she reissued the album as''Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection'', which produced the chart-topping singles "Part of Me" and "Wide Awake". Her fourth album, Prism, was released in 2013, and is influenced by pop and dance. It has spawned the number-one singles "Roar" and "Dark Horse". Perry has received many awards and nominations, including three Guinness World Records, and been included in the Forbes list of "Top-Earning Women In Music" for 2011, 2012, and 2013. Throughout her career, she has sold 11 million albums and 81 million singles worldwide, making her one of the best-selling artists of all time. Perry has also made celebrity endorsements and released perfumes Purr, Meow!, and Killer Queen. In July 2011, she made her film debut voicing Smurfette in The Smurfs. The following July, she released a documentary film, Katy Perry: Part of Me, which concentrated on her life as a touring artist and the dissolution of her brief marriage to English actor and comedian Russell Brand in the early 2010s. Life and career 1984–98: Early life Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson was born near Santa Barbara in California, to Pentecostal pastors Maurice Keith Hudson (born 1947) and Mary Christine Perry (born 1947).23 Her parents are born again Christians, each having turned to God after a "wild youth".4 Perry has Portuguese, German, Irish, and English ancestry.5 Through her mother, she is a niece of film director and producer Frank Perry (1930–1995).6 She has a younger brother named David (born 1988), who is a singer,7 and an older sister, Angela (born 1982).8 From ages 3 to 11, Perry often moved across the country as her parents set up churches before settling again in Santa Barbara. Growing up, she attended religious schools and camps, including Paradise Valley Christian School and Santa Barbara Christian School during her elementary years.39 Her family struggled financially,10sometimes using food stamps and eating from the food bank intended to feed the congregation at her parents' church.11 Growing up, Perry and her siblings were not allowed to eat Lucky Charms as the term "luck" reminded their mother of Lucifer, and had to call deviled eggs "angeled eggs".12Perry primarily listened to gospel music,13 as secular music was generally discouraged in the family's home. She discovered popular music through CDs she snuck from her friends.14 While not strictly identifying as religious, Perry has stated, "I pray all the time – for self-control, for humility."15 Following her sister Angela, Perry began singing by practicing with her sister's cassette tapes. She performed the tracks in front of their parents, who suggested she take vocal lessons. She began training at age 9,16 and was incorporated into her parents' ministry,4 singing in church from ages 9 to 17.17 At 13, Perry was given her first guitar for her birthday,418 and publicly performed songs she wrote.10 She tried to "be a bit like the typical Californian girl" while growing up, and started rollerskating, skateboarding, and surfing as a teenager. David described her as atomboy during her adolescence.19 She took dancing lessons and learned how to swing, Lindy Hop, and jitterbug.20 1999–2006: Career beginnings During her freshman year of high school,21 Perry completed her General Educational Development (GED) requirements at age 15, and left Dos Pueblos High School to pursue a musical career. She briefly studied Italian opera at the Music Academy of the West in Santa Barbara.Firstly she used to sing in the churches.Her singing caught the attention of rock artists Steve Thomas and Jennifer Knapp from Nashville, Tennessee, who brought her there to improve her writing skills.2223 In Nashville, she started recording demos and learned how to write songs and play guitar.13 After signing with Red Hill Records, Perry recorded her debut album, a gospel record titled Katy Hudson. The album was released on March 6, 2001,24 and she joined The Strangely Normal Tour to support it.25 The album was commercially unsuccessful, selling an estimated 200 copies26 before the label ceased operations in December.27 Transitioning from gospel music to secular music, Perry started writing songs with producer Glen Ballard,28 and moved to Los Angeles at age 17.29 In 2003, she briefly performed as Katheryn Perry to avoid confusion with actress Kate Hudson. She later adopted the stage name Katy Perry, using her mother's maiden name.30 After signing a record deal with The Island Def Jam Music Group, she became the female vocalist of the Matrix, a record production team that was working on an album. However, Island Def Jam cancelled the album before it was completed. She was later dropped by the label, and a solo album she had been working on with Ballard was shelved. Perry later signed toColumbia Records, though was soon dropped. During that time, she worked in an independent A&R company called Taxi Music.31 Perry had minor success prior to her breakthrough. One of the songs she had recorded for her album with Ballard, "Simple", was featured on the soundtrack to the 2005 film The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.32 She provided backing vocals on Mick Jagger's song "Old Habits Die Hard",33 which won the 2005 Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song.34 In September 2004, Blender named Perry "The Next Big Thing".32 She recorded background vocals on P.O.D.'s 2005 single "Goodbye for Now" and was featured at the end of its music video in 2006. That year, Perry also appeared in the music video for "Learn to Fly" by Carbon Leaf, and played the love interest of her then-boyfriend, Gym Class Heroes lead singer Travie McCoy, in the band's music video for "Cupid's Chokehold".35 2007–09: Breakthrough with One of the Boys Perry was part of the 2008 Warped Tour lineup After Columbia dropped Perry, she was recommended by the company's publicity executive Angelica Cob-Baehler to Virgin Records chairmanJason Flom. Flom was convinced that she could be a breakthrough star and she was signed to the newly created Capitol Music Group, a merger between Virgin and Capitol Records, in April 2007. The label arranged for her to meet with producer Dr. Luke, in order to add an "undeniable smash" to her existing material.3637 Perry and Dr. Luke co-wrote the songs "I Kissed a Girl" and "Hot n Cold" for her second album One of the Boys. A campaign was started with the November 2007 release of the video to "Ur So Gay", aimed at introducing her to the music market.38 A digital EP led by "Ur So Gay" was later released to create interest.439 Madonna helped publicize the song by praising the track on the JohnJay & Rich radio show in April 2008,40 stating it was her "favorite song".41 In March 2008, Perry made a cameo appearance as a club singer in the''Wildfire'' episode "Life's Too Short",42 and appeared as herself during a photo shoot in June on The Young and the Restless for the show's magazine Restless Style.43 Perry released her first single with Capitol, "I Kissed a Girl", on April 28, 2008,44 as the lead single from One of the Boys. The first station to pick up the song was WRVW in Nashville, who were inundated with enthusiastic calls the first three days they played it.39 The track reached number one on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100.45 One of the Boys, released on June 17, garnered mixed critical reviews and reached number nine on the U.S. Billboard 200.4647 "Hot n Cold" was released in September48 and became the album's second successful single, reaching number three on the Billboard Hot 100,49 while topping charts in Germany,50 Canada,51 the Netherlands,52 and Austria.53 Later singles "Thinking of You" and "Waking Up in Vegas" were released in 20095455 and reached the top 30 of the Hot 100.49 After finishing the Warped Tour 2008,56 Perry embarked on her first headlining world tour, the Hello Katy Tour, from January 23, 2009,57 to November 2009.58 On August 4, 2009, she performed as opening act for one date of the band No Doubt's Summer Tour 2009.59 The Matrix's self-titled debut album, which Perry had recorded with the band in 2004, was released as a result of her solo success. She requested holding off the release until the fourth single of One of the Boys had been commissioned, but The Matrix was released onto iTunes on January 27, 2009, prior to the release of fourth single "Waking Up in Vegas".60 On July 22, 2009, Perry recorded a live album titled MTV Unplugged, which featured acoustic performances of five tracks from One of the Boys, as well as two new songs.61 It was released on November 17, 2009.62 Perry also appeared on two singles with other artists; she was featured on a remix of Colorado-based band 3OH!3's song "Starstrukk" in September 2009,63 and on a duet with Timbaland entitled "If We Ever Meet Again", from his album Shock Value II, in January 2010.6465 Guinness World Records recognized her in its 2010 edition as the "Best Start on the U.S. Digital Chart by a Female Artist", for digital single sales of over two million copies.66 In response to speculation that her parents opposed her music and career, Perry told MTV that they had no problems with her success.67 After her relationship with McCoy ended in December 2008,68 Perry met her future husband Russell Brand in the summer of 2009 while filming a cameo appearance for his film Get Him to the Greek. Her scene, in which the two kiss, does not appear in the film.69 She began dating Brand after meeting him again that September at the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards.70 The couple became engaged on December 31, 2009, while vacationing in Rajasthan, India.71 2010–12: Teenage Dream and marriage After serving as a guest judge on American Idol,72 Perry released "California Gurls" featuring rapper Snoop Dogg on May 7, 2010.73 The song was the lead single from her third studio album, Teenage Dream, and reached number one on the Billboard Hot 100 in June.7475 She also served as a guest judge on The X Factor UK later that month76 before releasing the album's second single, "Teenage Dream", in July.77 "Teenage Dream" reached number one on Billboard in September.78 Released on August 24, 2010,79 the album debuted at number one on the Billboard 200.80 It received mixed reviews from music critics,81 and has since sold 5.7 million copies globally.82 In October, "Firework" was released as the album's third single.83 It became the album's third consecutive number one on the Hot 100 on December 8, 2010.84 The song has since been certified 9× Platinum in the United States.85 A remixed version of "E.T." featuring rapper Kanye West was released as the fourth single from Teenage Dream on February 16, 2011.86 It topped the Hot 100 chart for five non-consecutive weeks, making Teenage Dream the ninth album in history to produce four number one singles on the Hot 100.87 "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" followed as the fifth single in June,88 and Perry became the first female artist to achieve five number-one Hot 100 songs from one album when the single topped that chart on August 17, and the second artist after Michael Jackson with his 1987 album Bad.8990 On September 7, she set a new record by becoming the first artist to spend 69 consecutive weeks in the top ten of the Hot 100.91 In October, "The One That Got Away" was released as the album's sixth single.92 The song peaked at number three on the Hot 10093 and number two in Canada.51 On February 13, 2012, Capitol released the lead single from Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection, "Part of Me", which debuted at number one on the Hot 100 and became Perry's seventh single overall to top the chart.4994 Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection was released on March 23.95 "Wide Awake" was released on May 22 as the re-release's second single,96 peaking at number two on the Hot 10093 and number one in Canada51 and New Zealand.97 On January 5, she was named the sixth best-selling digital artist in the United States, with sales of 37.6 million units according to Nielsen SoundScan.98 That month, she became the first artist to have five songs sell over 5 million digital units.99 Perry's California Dreams Tour grossed over $59 million From February 20, 2011,100 to January 22, 2012,101 Perry embarked on the California Dreams Tour in support of Teenage Dream, grossing over $59 million globally.102 On September 23, 2011, she performed on the opening day of the 2011 Rock in Rio festival along with Elton John,Claudia Leitte, and Rihanna.103 In September 2010, Perry was scheduled to appear on the 41st-season premiere of Sesame Street. After her scene was uploaded to YouTube, viewers criticized Perry's exposed cleavage. Four days before the scheduled airing, Sesame Workshopannounced that the segment would not air on television, but would still be available to watch online.104 Perry mocked the controversy shortly afterwards on Saturday Night Live, where she was a musical guest and wore an Elmo-themed shirt showing large amounts of cleavage during one skit.105 In December 2010, Perry played Moe Szyslak's girlfriend in the live-action segment from a Christmas episode of The Simpsons titled "The Fight Before Christmas".106107 In February 2011, she made a guest appearance on the How I Met Your Mother episode "Oh Honey", playing a woman known as Honey.108 The role won her the People's Choice Award for Favorite TV Guest Star in January 2012.109 She made her film debut in the 3D family motion picture The Smurfs as Smurfette on July 29, 2011. The film was a financial success worldwide,110 while critics gave mostly negative reviews.111 She hosted Saturday Night Live on December 10, 2011, with Robyn as the episode's musical guest. Perry's work on the episode received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised her performance in the episode's digital short featuring her and Andy Samberg.112 In March 2012, she guest starred as a prison security guard named Rikki on the Raising Hope episode "Single White Female Role Model".113 On July 5, 2012, Perry's autobiographical documentary Katy Perry: Part of Me was released to theaters through Paramount Pictures.114 The film received positive reviews115 and grossed $32.7 million worldwide at the box office.116 Perry began to venture into business when she endorsed her first fragrance, Purr, in November 2010. Her second fragrance, Meow!, was released in December 2011. Both perfumes were released through Nordstrom department stores.117118 Electronic Arts recruited her to promote their new expansion pack for The Sims 3: Showtime,119 before releasing a separate stuff pack featuring Perry-inspired furniture, outfits, and hairstyles, titled The Sims 3: Katy Perry's Sweet Treats, in June 2012.120 The following month, she became the spokesperson and ambassador for Popchips and made an investment in the company.121 She was ranked third on the 2011 Forbes list of "Top-Earning Women In Music" with earnings of $44 million,122 and fifth on their 2012 list with $45 million.123 Billboard dubbed her as their "Woman of the Year" for 2012.124 She married Russell Brand on October 23, 2010, in a traditional Hindu ceremony near the Ranthambhore tiger sanctuary in Rajasthan.125 Brand announced on December 30, 2011, that they were divorcing after 14 months of marriage.126 Perry later stated that conflicting career schedules and his desire to have children before she was ready led to the end of their marriage,127 and that he never spoke to her again after sending a text message that he was divorcing her.128 She was initially distraught over their divorce, and said that she contemplated suicide.129130 After the marriage ended in 2012,131 Perry began a relationship with singer John Mayer that August.132 2013–present: Prism In November 2012, Perry began work on her fourth album, Prism. She told Billboard, "I know exactly the record I want to make next. I know the artwork, the coloring and the tone" and "I even know what type of tour I'm doing next. I'll be very pleased if the vision I have in my head becomes a reality."133 Although she told L'Uomo Vogue in June 2012 that she planned to have "darker elements" in Prism following the end of her marriage,134 Perry revealed to MTV during the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards that she changed the album's direction after periods of self-reflection. She commented "I felt very prismatic", which inspired the album's name.135 "Roar" was released as the lead single from Prism''on August 10, 2013.136 It was promoted at the MTV Video Music Awards and reached number one on the ''Billboard Hot 100.137138 "Unconditionally" was released as the second single from Prism on October 16, 2013,139 and peaked at number 14 in the United States.140 Perry performing during The Prismatic World Tour in July 2014 Prism was released on October 18, 2013,141 and debuted at number one on the Billboard 200 chart.142 Four days later, Perry performed the songs from the album at the iHeartRadio Theater in Los Angeles.143 "Dark Horse" was released as the album's third single on December 17, 2013, and became her ninth number-one single on January 29, 2014.144145 In 2014, "Birthday"146147 and "This Is How We Do"148 followed as the album's fourth and fifth singles, and reached the top 25 on the Hot 100.49 Additionally, she recorded and co-wrote a duet with Mayer titled "Who You Love" for his album Paradise Valley. The song was released on August 12, 2013.149150 Perry began her third headlining tour, The Prismatic World Tour, on May 7, 2014. It started in Europe, and will continue through North America and Oceania.151 before concluding in Europe on March 22, 2015.152 On November 23, 2014, NFL announced that Perry will perform at the Super Bowl XLIX halftime show on February 1, 2015.153 The International Federation of the Phonographic Industry named her fifth on the list of Top Global Recording Artists of 2013.154 On June 26, 2014, she was declared the Top Certified Digital Artist Ever by the Recording Industry Association of America for certified sales of 72 million digital singles in the United States.85155 In May 2014, a portrait of Perry by painter Mark Ryden was featured in his exhibition "The Gay 90s", and shown at the Kohn Gallery in Los Angeles. Along with several other artists, she also recorded a cover version of the song "Daisy Bell (Bicycle Built for Two)" on a limited-edition concept album to accompany the exhibition.156 That month, a portrait of Perry by artist Will Cotton was included in the United States National Portrait Gallery.157 Aside from her music career, Perry reprised her role as Smurfette in The Smurfs 2, which was released in theaters on July 31, 2013.158 Like its predecessor, The Smurfs 2 was a financial success159 and panned by critics.160 In March 2014, she made a guest appearance playing herself in the season finale of the Kroll Show.161 Killer Queen was released as her third fragrance in August 2013 through Coty, Inc.162 In January 2014, she became a guest curator of Madonna's Art for Freedom initiative.163 On June 17, 2014, Perry announced that she had founded her own record label under Capitol Records, titled Metamorphosis Music. Ferras was the first artist to sign to her label, and Perry served as an executive producer on his self-titled EP. She also recorded a duet titled "Legends Never Die" with Ferras on the EP.164 She ranked seventh on the 2013 Forbes list for "Top-Earning Women In Music" with $39 million.165 and fifth on their 2014 list with $40 million.166 In February 2014, her relationship with Mayer ended.167168 Artistry Influences Alanis Morissette (left) and Freddie Mercury (right) both significantly influenced Perry and her music During the early stages of her career, Perry's musical style gravitated towards gospel and she aspired to be as successful asAmy Grant.169 At the age of 15, she heard Queen's "Killer Queen" and has described it as being the song that inspired her to pursue a career in music.170 She cites the band's frontman, Freddie Mercury, as her biggest influence and expressed how the "combination of his sarcastic approach to writing lyrics and his 'I don't give a fuck' attitude" inspired her music.171 She paid homage to the band by naming her third fragrance Killer Queen.162 Perry described The Beach Boys and their album Pet Sounds as having a considerable influence on her music: "It is one of my favorite records and it influenced pretty much all of my songwriting. All of the melody choices that I make are because of it."172 The singer also holds the Beatles' album The Beatles in high esteem, and described these two albums as "the only things I listened to for probably two years straight."173 Perry cites Alanis Morissette and her 1995 album Jagged Little Pill as a significant musical inspiration, and opted to work with Morissette's frequent collaborator Ballard as a result. Perry stated, "Jagged Little Pill was the most perfect female record ever made. There's a song for anyone on that record; I relate to all those songs. They're still so timeless." Additionally, Perry borrows influence from Flaming Red by Patty Griffin and 10 Cent Wings by Jonatha Brooke.174 Perry intends to become "more of a Joni Mitchell", releasing folk and acoustic music.175 Perry's autobiographical documentary Katy Perry: Part of Me''was largely influenced by ''Madonna: Truth or Dare. She admires Madonna's ability to reinvent herself, saying "I want to evolve like Madonna."176 Perry has listed multiple artists as having inspired her work. She names Gwen Stefani and Björk as influences, particularly admiring Björk's "willingness to always be taking chances".174 "Firework" was inspired by a passage in the book On the Road by Jack Kerouac in which the author compares people who are full of life to fireworks that shoot across the sky and make people watch in awe.177 Her second concert tour, the California Dreams Tour, was reminiscent of Alice in Wonderland and The Wizard of Oz.178 She also credits the 1996 movie The Craft for being the influence behind her song "Dark Horse",179 and Eckhart Tolle's book The Power of Now for influencing Prism.129 Musical style and themes "When I am in between records, sometimes I doubt myself. I'll be like: Did I just get lucky, or did I mass-manipulate the world into thinking that seven songs were worth a number-one position? And then I go back into the studio and I start writing, and the true essential oil of who I am comes bubbling back up and reminds me that it's always been inside of me, that nobody can take this away no matter what comment anyone makes." —Perry on her confidence as a songwriter180 While Perry's music incorporates pop, rock, and disco, Katy Hudson contains gospel. Her subsequent releases,One of the Boys and Teenage Dream, involve themes of sex and love. One of the Boys is a pop rock record, while''Teenage Dream'' features disco influences.181182 Perry's fourth album, Prism, is significantly influenced by dance and pop music. Lyrically, the album addresses relationships, self-reflection, and everyday life.183 Many of her songs, particularly on Teenage Dream, reflect on love between teenagers; W'' described the album's sexual innuendos as "irresistible hook-laden melodies".29 Self-empowerment is a common theme in Perry's music.184 Perry identifies as a "singer-songwriter masquerading as a pop star"185 and maintains that honest songwriting is very important to her. She told ''Marie Claire: "I feel like my secret magic trick that separates me from a lot of my peers is the bravery to be vulnerable and truthful and honest. I think you become more relatable when you're vulnerable."15 Kristen Wiig commented that "as easy, breezy, and infectious as Perry's songs can be, beneath the surface lurks a sea of mixed emotions, jumbled motives, and contradictory impulses complicated enough to fill a Carole King record."173 According to Greg Kot of Chicago Tribune, "being taken seriously may be Perry's greatest challenge yet."186 The New York Times labeled her "the most potent pop star of the day – her hits are relatable with just a hint of experimentation".187 Randall Roberts of Los Angeles Times criticized her use of idioms and metaphors in her lyrics and for frequent "clichés".188 Throughout her career, Perry has co-written songs recorded by other artists, including Selena Gomez & the Scene,189190 Jessie James,191 Kelly Clarkson,192 Lesley Roy,193 Britney Spears,194 and Iggy Azalea.195 Perry has a contralto vocal range.196197 Her singing has received both praise and criticism, Betty Clarke of The Guardian commented that her "powerful voice is hard-edged"198 while Rob Sheffield from Rolling Stone described Perry's vocals on Teenage Dream as "processed staccato blips".182 Darren Harvey of musicOMH compared Perry's vocals on One of the Boys to Alanis Morissette's, both possessing a "perky voice shifting octaves mid-syllable".199 Alex Miller from NME felt that "Perry's problem is often her voice" on One of the Boys, stating that "somewhere along the line someone convinced her she was like, well, a ballsy rock chick".200 Conversely, Bernadette McNulty from The Daily Telegraph praised her "rock chick voice" in a review of a concert promoting Prism.201 Public image Perry's trademark spinning peppermint swirl dress Perry is considered a sex symbol; GQ labelled her a "full-on male fantasy",10 while Elle described her body "as though sketched by a teenage boy".21 Vice described her as a "'serious' popstar/woman/sex symbol".202 She was placed at number one on the Maxim Hot 100 in 2010 as the "most beautiful woman in the world", with editor Joe Levy describing her as a "triple – no quadruple – kind of hot".203 Men's Health readers voted her the "sexiest woman of 2013".204 In November 2010, Perry told Harper's Bazaar that she was proud of and satisfied with her figure.205 Perry's fashion often incorporates humor, bright colors, and food-related themes206 such as her trademark spinning peppermint swirl dress.207Vogue described her as "never exactly one to shy away from the outrageous or the extreme in any realm",208 while Glamour named her the "queen of quirk".209 In February 2009, Perry told Seventeen that her fashion style was "a bit of a concoction of different things" and stated she enjoyed humor in her clothing.210 She has also described herself as having "multipersonality disorder" for fashion.205 Perry lists Gwen Stefani,Shirley Manson, Chloë Sevigny, Daphne Guinness, Natalie Portman, and the fictional character Lolita as her style icons.29211 On social media, Perry surpassed Justin Bieber as the most followed person on Twitter in November 2013.212 In January 2014, she became the first person to gain 50 million followers on the site,213 and won the 2015 Guinness World Record for most Twitter followers.214 Forbes writer Dorothy Pomerantz commended Perry on her social media usage, saying "Perry makes excellent use of Twitter, talking to her fans and sharing funny photos and videos in a way that makes them all feel like Perry is their best buddy."215 Keith Caulfield of Billboard stated that she is "the rare celebrity who seems to have enormous popularity but genuine ground-level interaction with her adoring KatyCats."216 Other ventures Philanthropy Perry became a UNICEF Goodwill Ambassador in December 2013 Perry has supported various charitable organizations and causes during her career. She has contributed to organizations aimed at improving the lives and welfare of children in particular. In April 2013, she joined UNICEF to assist children in Madagascar with education and nutrition.217 On December 3, 2013, she was officially named a UNICEF Goodwill Ambassador, "with a special focus on engaging young people in the agency's work to improve the lives of the world's most vulnerable children and adolescents."218 She arranged for a portion of the money generated from tickets to her Prismatic World Tour to go to UNICEF.219 In September 2010, she helped build and design the Boys Hope/Girls Hope foundation shelter for youth in Baltimore, Maryland along with Raven-Symoné, Shaquille O'Neal, and the cast of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition.220 She has also supported children's education; in May 2014, Perry and a selection of other artists recorded a cover version of the song "Daisy Bell (Bicycle Built for Two)" for a concept album to accompany painter Mark Ryden's art exhibition, titled "The Gay 90s". All profits from sales of the album were donated to the charity Little Kids Rock, which supports musical education in underprivileged elementary schools.156 In June 2014, she teamed up with Staples Inc. for a project entitled "Make Roar Happen" which donated $1 million to DonorsChoose, an organization that supports teachers and funds classroom resources in public schools.221 Perry has supported organizations aimed at aiding people suffering with diseases including cancer and HIV/AIDS. During the 2008 Warped Tour, she had a cast made of her breasts to raise money for the Keep A Breast Foundation.222 She hosted and performed at the We Can Survive concert along with Bonnie McKee, Kacey Musgraves, Sara Bareilles, Ellie Goulding, and duo Tegan and Sara at the Hollywood Bowl in Los Angeles, California, on October 23, 2013. The concert's profits were donated to Young Survival Coalition, an organization aiding breast cancer in young women.223 In June 2009, she designed an item of clothing for H&M's "Fashion Against AIDS" campaign, which raises money for HIV/AIDS awareness projects.224 The proceeds from Perry's single "Part of Me" were donated to the charity MusiCares, which helps musicians in times of need.225 During her California Dreams Tour, she raised over $175,000 for the Tickets-For-Charity fundraiser. The money was divided between three charities: the Children's Health Fund (CHF), Generosity Water, and The Humane Society of the United States.226 On her 27th birthday, Perry set up a donations page for the Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals Auckland,227 and set up a similar page benefiting the David Lynch Foundation for her 28th birthday.228 On March 29, 2014, she helped raise $2.4 million for the Museum of Contemporary Art in Los Angeles along with other celebrities such as Ryan Seacrest, Pharrell Williams, Tim Allen, Lisa Edelstein, and Riley Keough.229 Politics Perry is a gay rights activist. She supported Stonewall during their "It gets better..... today" campaign to prevent homophobic bullying,230 and dedicated the music video to her song "Firework" to the It Gets Better Project.231 Perry told Do Something in November 2008 she was proud to be a gay activist, saying "I've always been a very open-minded person, but I definitely believe in equality." She confirmed that she voted against Proposition 8, an amendment (ultimately ruled unconstitutional) that legally defined marriage as a union solely between a man and a woman in California.232 In June 2012, Perry expressed her hopes for LGBT equality, commenting "hopefully, we will look back at this moment and think like we do now concerning other civil rights issues. We'll just shake our heads in disbelief, saying, 'Thank God we've evolved.' That would be my prayer for the future."233 In December 2012, Perry was awarded the Trevor Hero Award by The Trevor Project for her work and activism on behalf of LGBT youth.234 She identifies as afeminist,235 and appeared in April 2013 in a video clip for the "Chime For Change" campaign that aims to spread female empowerment.236 She has also said that America's lack of free health care drove her "absolutely crazy".237 Through Twitter and by performing at his rallies, Perry supported President Barack Obama in his run for re-election and praised his support for same-sex marriage238 and equality.239 She performed at three rallies for Obama, in Los Angeles, Las Vegas, and Wisconsin, singing a rendition of "Let's Stay Together" as well as a number of her songs. During her Las Vegas performance she wore a dress made to replicate a voting ballot, with Obama's box filled in.240 On Twitter, she encouraged her followers to vote for Obama.241 In August 2013, Perry voiced criticism of Tony Abbott, then a candidate for Prime Minister of Australia, due to his opposition to gay marriage and told Abbott, "I love you as a human being but I can't give you my vote."242 In April 2014, she publicly supported Marianne Williamson in her campaign for California's 33rd congressional district by attending a political press event.243 Achievements See also: List of awards and nominations received by Katy Perry Throughout her career, Perry has won five American Music Awards,244 five MTV Video Music Awards,245 fourteen People's Choice Awards,246 and three Guinness World Records.6690214 In September 2012, Billboard dubbed her the "Woman of the Year".124 From May 2010 to September 2011, she spent a record-breaking total of 69 consecutive weeks in the top ten of the Billboard Hot 100.91247 Teenage Dream became the first album by a female artist to produce five number-one Billboard singles, and the second album overall after Michael Jackson's Bad (1987).89 Perry was declared the Top Global Female Recording Artist of 2013 by the International Federation of the Phonographic Industry (IFPI).154 She has accumulated a total of nine number-one singles on the Hot 100, her most recent being "Dark Horse".145 According to Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), Perry is the best-selling digital singles artist in the United States, with certified sales of 72 million digital singles including on-demand streaming.248 Her songs "Firework", "E.T.", "California Gurls", "Hot n Cold", "Roar", and "Dark Horse" have each sold over 5 million digital copies.249 As of November 2013, Perry has sold 11 million albums and 81 million singles worldwide.250 Discography Main article: Katy Perry discography * Katy Hudson (2001) * One of the Boys (2008) * Teenage Dream (2010) * Prism (2013) Filmography See also: Katy Perry videography * The Smurfs (2011) * Katy Perry: Part of Me (2012) * The Smurfs 2 (2013) Tours Headlining * Hello Katy Tour (2009) * California Dreams Tour (2011–12) * The Prismatic World Tour (2014–15) Co-headlining * The Strangely Normal Tour (2001) * Warped Tour (2008) Category:Singer Category:Musician